Necesidad
by Dryadeh
Summary: No podrían decir cómo empezó, de la misma manera que no pueden detenerlo. Sucede. No hablan, no se miran. Pero se tocan. Se sienten. Draco/Ginny. Spoilers DH. Regalo para Nott Mordred


Este fic es un **Draco/Ginny** situado en el séptimo libro de Harry Potter, escrito para Nott Mordred (te odioooo por hacerme escribir sobre este pairing) como regalo para de Amigo Invisible.

* * *

**Necesidad**

No podrían decir cómo empezó, de la misma manera que no pueden detenerlo. Sucede.

No es algo pactado: no hay horarios, no hay lugares fijados, no hay conversaciones previas. Simplemente pasa.

No importa dónde, ni cuándo, ni siquiera cómo. El porqué no lo comprenden y la mayoría de las veces les da igual, pero ocurre una y otra vez, como una canción rallada.

Jamás hablan de ello, ni entre ellos ni con nadie más. Tampoco se miran, ni en público, ni a solas.

Pero se tocan (un roce casual al pasar el uno junto al otro, unas manos colándose bajo la túnica y despertando un cuerpo a la vida), se saborean (besos largos, húmedos y concienzudos, lenguas deslizándose por el interior de sus labios) y se huelen (el aroma a sexo pegado a su piel, el olor a flores en la curva de su cuello).

Se sienten.

* * *

Se vieron por primera vez en a finales de Agosto de 1992, en Florish&Blotts. Draco se metió con Harry y Ginny salió en su defensa. Entonces él la llamó "_la novia de Potter_", un segundo antes de que su padre le deslizara el diario de Tom Riddle en el caldero, marcando para siempre a la menor de los Weasley.

Fue "_la novia de Potter_" para él durante los años siguientes. No le prestó atención si no era para reírse de ella y sus torpes intentos de 'cortejar' a San Potter, no la vio _realmente_ hasta ese 1 de Septiembre, en el Expreso de Hogwarts cuando le lanzó un hechizo Mocomurciélago a Zacharías Smith que le dejó cubierto de flemas. Ginny sonrió apenas un instante cuando el Hufflepuff se alejó tapándose el rostro con las manos y mascullando que se vengaría, pero después vio a Draco, contemplando la escena divertido, y le miró desafiante, como indicándole que también tenía maleficios para él si se pasaba de listo.

Como respuesta, Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a su compartimento. No le dedicó ningún pensamiento más hasta que Pansy comentó que los chicos la encontraban guapa. Consideró que lo era para aquellos a quienes les gustaran pelirrojas, traidoras a la sangre y con túnicas usadas por sus hermanos mayores. Después la olvidó por completo hasta que supo que ella era la artífice de la derrota del equipo de Slytherin a manos de Gryffindor. Y para colmo, acto seguido se enteró de que finalmente estaba saliendo con Potter, con la consecuente sonrisa de bobalicón en el rostro de cara rajada.

Como todo lo que tenía que ver con Potter, Draco empezó a despreciarla.

Para Ginny, Draco Malfoy siempre fue ese ególatra malicioso y estirado que iba al curso de Harry. El idiota que se metía con Hermione, llamándola sangre sucia, con su hermano, llamándole pobretón y con Harry, llamándole San Potter o Cara Rajada. Le cayó mal desde aquel primer día, en la librería, cuando la llamó la novia de Potter y ella sólo acertó a enrojecer, y con los años, su desprecio por él se intensificó. Tanto fue así que, cuando escuchó a unas chicas de su clase comentar que Malfoy era "sexy", Ginny hizo una mueca de asco. Lo era, para las que encontraran sexy las ojeras, la gomina y la constante expresión altiva tensando sus labios. Para quienes encontraran sexy a un tipo que se creía superior a todo ser vivo, incapaz de ver más allá de su propio reflejo.

No tenían nada en común, se detestaban, y eso no cambió ni cuando empezaron a _encontrarse_.

* * *

La primera vez que sucedió fue tras un entrenamiento de quidditch. Mejor dicho, tras lo que debería haber sido un entrenamiento de quidditch. A pesar de que Hogwarts no pasaba por tiempos felices, Snape, su nuevo director, había insistido en mantener la tradición de la Copa de quidditch.

A Ginny le sorprendió, siempre había pensando que Snape detestaba ese deporte mágico, pero luego supuso que, como todo el mundo, adoraba ganar. Y con él como director, la Copa de Quidditch tenía el nombre de Slytherin grabado desde el primer día.

A pesar de todo, no podían rendirse y bajar los brazos. Ginny era la nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, Malfoy había retomado su puesto en el equipo de Slytherin. Y las peleas por la reserva del campo habían regresado con el brillo de antaño.

Con el tiempo, Ginny había comprendido que no tenía sentido discutir. No importaba que hubiera reservado el campo con una semana de antelación, Malfoy decía que él lo había reservado primero y cuando llevaban el caso ante el director, automáticamente le daba la razón al Slytherin. Lo único distinto era que él ni se molestaba en jactarse de su victoria, ni siquiera le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, parecía que simplemente peleaba por el campo por sistema, con cansancio.

Un cansancio que Ginny también sentía. Pesado, denso, resbalándole por todo el cuerpo y encharcándole hasta el alma. El ánimo claustrofóbico de un preso, pudriéndose en la celda en la que se había convertido el colegio. Sin saber nada de Harry, tampoco de Ron y Hermione. Con los Carrows volviéndose cada vez más agresivos y severos, con algunos Slytherin creciéndose ante los más débiles sin que nadie les parara los pies.

Con cardenales en todo el cuerpo por meterse en peleas perdidas ya antes de comenzar, por castigos inmerecidos a base de imperdonables. Con heridas más hondas, invisibles, que la despertaban en medio de la noche en forma de pesadillas y la dejaban sin respiración.

Ese día la historia se había vuelto a repetir, de una manera particularmente sangrante porque el partido con Slytherin se jugaría dentro de dos días. Ginny tenía un equipo mediocre y verde, con jugadores inexpertos que apenas se conocían entre ellos y ni siquiera podía entrenar porque les habían robado el campo de nuevo.

Se quedó en los vestuarios mucho después de que todos se hubieran ido, sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos, mechones pelirrojos cubriéndole los párpados apretados para no llorar. El quidditch no era tan importante como antes, tan importante como nunca, pero ahora el deporte mágico se había convertido en un símbolo.

El césped era el único lugar en el que podían ganar. Para Ginny, obtener una victoria ante Slytherin sería como mandarle un mensaje a Harry, un mensaje al mundo.

No estaban acabados, la guerra aún no había terminado y ellos seguirían luchando.

Sin embargo, en momentos como ese, la desesperanza la hundía y Ginny tenía que concentrar todas sus fuerzas para poder seguir adelante.

Había notado como todos la miraban, todos los que no soportaban esa situación, todos los que creían en Harry. La miraban esperando que ella hiciera algo, como si fuera un referente, como si estuvieran dispuestos a seguirla, sólo necesitaban saber a dónde.

Y Ginny quería liderarles junto a Neville, junto a Luna, junto a esas dos personas que la ayudaban a mantenerse en pie lo justo para sobrevivir otro día, pero que necesitaban que ella hiciera lo mismo por ellos.

No podía pedirles más, no podía contarles que a veces sentía como un peso invisible le aplastaba el pecho y le paraba el corazón. No podía contarles el miedo que tenía por Harry, por su hermano y por Hermione. No podía confesarles que no sabía qué podían hacer.

Se hundía poco a poco y cuando quería salir, descubría que cada día le resultaba más y más difícil.

Draco, por su parte, tampoco estaba mucho mejor. El miedo le acompañaba a cada instante, como un parasito del que no se podía librar. Una sanguijuela robándole la sangre, el apetito y el sueño. Malfoy Mannor ya no era su hogar: era el cuartel de Lord Voldemort, donde sus propios padres eran tan poco como los sirvientes. Lucius había cambiado de cárcel: Azkaban por su propia casa. No tenía varita, ni voz, ni voto, y hacía equilibrios sobre la cuerda floja de su vida. Su madre, pálida y ajada, se había vuelto silenciosa y, durante las vacaciones, Draco despertaba en medio de la noche a veces y la encontraba en su cuarto, observándole ansiosamente, como si temiera que el Señor Oscuro se lo fuera a llevar.

Draco vivía bajo la sombra de sus castigos, bajo la sombra de las cosas horribles que su Lord le había obligado a hacer. Durante el verano, por haber fallado en su misión, por no haber sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, le obligó a torturar a Ollivander.

Llevaba meses encerrado en su sótano, y estaba enfermo y consumido. Por las noches, cuando la casa se quedaba en silencio, Draco le oía toser sin parar. Había adelgazado tanto que parecía un saco de huesos. Permanecía silencioso, en un rincón de la celda, sin moverse apenas porque tenía todas las articulaciones agarrotadas.

Draco no sabía por qué el Lord Oscuro le tenía allí, nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Ni siquiera cuando Voldemort le llevó ante el fabricante de varitas y le ordenó que lo torturara. Nunca olvidaría sus ojos, azules, acuosos, penetrantes, clavados en él cuando se retorció de dolor ante su Cruciatus.

A menudo, aún meses después de eso, Draco sentía nauseas al recordarlo. Tampoco Hogwarts era un lugar seguro: los Carrow obligaban a sus alumnos predilectos a usar la imperdonable con aquellos que debían ser castigados.

Él había conseguido librarse de hacerlo hasta la semana anterior. Cuando Amycus o Alecto le miraban, Draco le daba un codazo a Crabbe o Goyle y éstos se ofrecían voluntarios a ejecutar el castigo. Adoraban los Cruciatus y por primera vez en su vida habían demostrado tener talento para algo.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podría posponerlo eternamente y finalmente sucedió. Alecto encontró a la chica Weasley hurgando en su despacho y le mandó llamar, a él en exclusiva. Y al ver sus ojos diminutos y despiadados, supo que no podría retrasarlo más, que ninguna excusa valdría esa vez. Alecto Carrow no aceptaría un _no_ por respuesta y sus titubeos sólo servirían para que descubriera su secreto: que odiaba usar los cruciatus, que ya no apoyaba la causa de Lord Voldemort, que lo único que quería era que le dejaran a él y a su familia en paz.

—Adelante, chico —le instó Alecto con maldad —Demuestra que alguien en tu familia vale algo.

Ahí estaba. Quizás otra persona no lo habría tomado como una amenaza, pero Draco sabía perfectamente que lo era.

La sensación de nauseas le atenazó el estomago y puso todo su cuerpo en estado de alerta. Ginny Weasley le contemplaba, de pie, en una esquina del despacho, valiente y altiva. La barbilla blanca alzada, los ojos marrones fijos, sin parpadear.

Probablemente esos segundos, los segundos en los que Draco se concienció, asqueado, de que no tenía otra alternativa que torturar a la muchacha, fue la primera vez que se miraron directamente a los ojos. Los únicos en los que se vieron por dentro, desnudos.

Después movió la varita, apartó la mirada y ejecutó la maldición. Ginny Weasley no gritó. Se encogió sin sonido, los brazos se pegaron al cuerpo, los músculos se contrajeron y los párpados temblaron. Se replegó sobre sí misma, poco a poco, hasta que el dolor fue demasiado fuerte para mantenerse en pie y entonces cayó, y se hizo una bola, apretando las rodillas contra el estómago y arañando el suelo con las manos. Todo en silencio.

—No debes hacerlo muy bien, Malfoy, no dice ni una palabra.

La voz de Alecto tenía un timbre burlón pero peligroso. La mujer, que había estado plácidamente sentada en su sillón contemplando la escena, se levantó y Draco entró en pánico, previendo el peligro.

Miró a la pelirroja, casi suplicante, y ella le devolvió la mirada desde el suelo. El rostro estaba contraído de dolor, pero los ojos permanecían límpidos, sin rastro de lágrimas. Draco tuvo la momentánea y confusa sensación de que ella le comprendía, porque en el mismo momento en que Alecto llegó junto a él, sosteniendo con agilidad su varita, Ginny Weasley despegó los labios y gimió.

Fue un gemido bajo, pero lo suficientemente ronco y cargado de dolor. Sonó como si no hubiera podido contener más su sufrimiento pero, dentro de sí, Draco tuvo la desconcertante certeza de que la chica se había quejado para que la tortura acabara al menos para él.

—No está mal, supongo —escupió la mortífaga, evidentemente decepcionada —Tú padre no lo habría hecho mejor. Ahora márchate, yo me encargaré.

Draco bajó la varita rápidamente, con tanta brusquedad que casi se sintió mareado, y el hechizo cesó. Sin embargo, la muchacha sólo tuvo tiempo de relajarse un poco y aspirar una bocanada de aire, antes de que Carrow retomara su tortura.

Él no pudo aguantarlo más y huyó, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se alejó todo lo rápido que pudo sin echar a correr. Nunca admitió que lo hizo por temor a escucharla gritar de nuevo.

Al día siguiente la vio en el Gran Comedor, estaba pálida y tenía un aspecto enfermizo. A Draco la culpabilidad le cerró el estomago y sintió, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, el deseo de pedir perdón sólo para aliviar esa sensación horrible, pero ella ni siquiera le miró, como si el episodio del día anterior no hubiera tenido lugar.

Sin embargo, ese día, cuando salió de sus vestuarios y pasó por delante de los del equipo de Gryffindor, cuando la vio dentro a través de la puerta entreabierta, derrotada y destrozada como nunca la había visto jamás, Draco no pudo huir.

Se quedó ahí parado, contemplándola, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber por qué, hasta que ella levantó la cabeza, como si sintiera su presencia, y le vio.

Ginny retiró la mirada en el acto (Draco tuvo tiempo de ver sus lágrimas), y se frotó los ojos con la manga de la túnica, volviéndole la espalda y dejando que el cabello rojizo le cayera sobre la cara.

Él podría haberse ido, podría haberse dado media vuelta, pero no lo hizo. Entró en el vestuario y cerró la puerta, sin siquiera plantearse la razón. Ginny no dijo nada al girarse y comprobar que Draco seguía ahí, silencioso. Tampoco dijo nada cuando él se acercó y se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera tocarla de haberlo intentado.

Draco quiso decirle algo, supuso, probablemente que lo sentía. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero las palabras nunca acudieron a sus labios. Se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, como clavos oxidados, incapaces de salir o de volver al lugar de donde procedían. Sin embargo el impulso seguía ahí, latiendo en su pecho y en sus sienes, y Draco empezaba a sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor lentamente, muy lentamente. Todo menos Ginny, que parecía el único punto fijo en el universo en ese mismo instante.

Más adelante, no recordaría con claridad que pasó entre ese momento y el momento en que la besó. No sabría si fue algo premeditado o un impulso incomprensible, una conjunción de estímulos contradictorios ante los que su cuerpo no supo reaccionar. Simplemente lo hizo. No fue porque la quisiera o porque llevara mucho tiempo deseándolo.

Probablemente fue porque lo necesitaba. Y seguramente por eso, únicamente por eso, ella no se apartó y le destrozó la cara con uno de sus afamados Moco-Murciélago. Porque cuando Malfoy la besó, Ginny sintió que volvía a enchufarse al mundo a pleno rendimiento. Fue como reír con ganas por primera vez en meses, como dormir sin sueños o como disfrutar de un minuto, un minuto completo, de absoluta evasión. Sin desesperanza, sin preocupaciones, sin penas ni añoranzas.

Fue eso, una válvula de escape a toda la mierda que había en sus vidas.

El beso se alargó, frenético y húmedo, y las manos buscaron los cuerpos. Las de Draco la cintura de ella, las de Ginny los hombros de él. Se acercaron aún más, como si unidos pudieran oponer resistencia a todas las fuerzas que trataban de aplastar sus vidas y el beso se rompió, desbordado por el torrente de sentimientos desesperados que trataban de fluir libres. Se partió y los cristales rotos fueron besos y mordiscos clavándose en la piel, el cuello, los hombros, las muñecas. Los dedos se movieron inquietos por todas partes hasta que perdieron el equilibrio y tropezaron contra un banco.

El sonido de las patas arrastrándose por el suelo, fue como una tiza rascando el encerado. Les retumbó en los oídos y cortó a la mitad ese momento. Se separaron entonces, repelidos como antes se habían atraído, y ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarse, sintiéndose expuestos.

Draco fue el primero en huir. Pasados unos minutos, Ginny se marchó.

* * *

No contaron a nadie lo sucedido y quisieron fingir que nunca había tenido lugar. Sin embargo, Ginny no podía obviar que tras esos minutos en los vestuarios pudo pensar con claridad por primera vez en semanas. Sin dejarse llevar por el temor o el pesimismo, sino fríamente, barajando opciones y buscando el plan más viable con el que poder ayudar a Harry y colaborar a su bando en esa guerra.

Draco tampoco podía olvidar que esa noche, fue la primera que logró dormir de un tirón, sin pesadillas. Sólo reconfortante alivio. Fue como desconectar de su asfixiante realidad, como sacar la cabeza del agua y tomar una bocanada profunda de aire con la que mantener la respiración unas horas más. Como una inyección de energía, de vida.

Pero esa sensación, la claridad, el olvido, se apagaron como una vela que se consumía con demasiada rapidez. Y terminaron como al principio, igual de asustados, igual de desesperados, pero con la turbadora certeza de conocer la manera de ponerle fin a todos esos sentimientos asfixiantes.

Volvieron a verse en el partido de quidditch del sábado. Gryffindor perdió, pero Ginny logró atrapar la snitch y Slytherin ganó sólo por veinte puntos. A ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado el resultado.

Tampoco les importaba por qué había sucedido lo que sucedió entre ellos unos días atrás. No se gustaban. Sería exagerado decir que se odiaban pero siempre habían sido completamente indiferentes el uno al otro. Hasta ese momento.

Había algo en Ginny Weasley que le daba paz. Había algo en Draco Malfoy que le proporcionaba fuerza.

Y por eso, sin ser realmente conscientes de ello se buscaron. Se buscaron donde se habían encontrado la última vez. Ginny se entretuvo más que nunca en las duchas –tanto que todo el equipo se marchó antes de que ella hubiera salido –y Draco tardó más que nunca en regresar del campo. No se movieron, no salieron de los vestuarios, hasta que estuvieron casi seguros de que no quedaba nadie más allí. Entonces Draco se asomó al pasillo que unía ambos vestuarios y Ginny oyó sus pasos y le salió al encuentro.

No se dijeron ninguna palabra. Se miraron un instante a los ojos, breve, fugaz, tan rápido que podría no haber pasado, y se entendieron. Los dos querían lo mismo, ambos deseaban evitar las mismas cosas.

Explicaciones que no tenían, conversaciones que derivarían en discusiones, torpes frases de acercamiento. Sentimientos.

No estaban allí por eso, no se besaban por un pasajero capricho adolescente, no se tocaban porque estuviera prohibido. Era algo mucho más sencillo que eso y los dos estaban demasiado machacados por el rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas para negárselo a sí mismos: era necesidad.

Para Draco, la necesidad de encontrar el descanso, para Ginny la necesidad de encontrar el valor para seguir adelante. Y el uno al otro, ni amigos ni enemigos, y sólo tal vez amantes, se la daban.

* * *

La primera vez que se acostaron, Ginny pensó vagamente que eso no debería haber sido así.

_Debería haber sido Harry_, le susurraba una voz al oído, disolviéndose como un caramelo en la punta de su lengua entre las respiraciones roncas y agitadas de Malfoy en su cuello. _Debería haber sido con él_, insistía desesperada cuando apretaba con más ímpetu las caderas de Malfoy con los muslos.

Pero ella cerraba los ojos, se mordía los labios y apartaba esa voz de su mente, haciendo y dejándose hacer. Sí, debería haber sido Harry, pensaba con una mezcla entre tristeza y una indiferencia desafiante, pero él no estaba allí. No le había permitido ir con ella y Ginny tenía que continuar.

_Esto está mal_, insistía la voz, pero Ginny buscaba la boca de Malfoy y se enroscaba a sus gemidos con la lengua, ahogándose pero sin apartarse porque ya no le importaba lo que estuviera bien o mal.

_¿Por qué? _Preguntaba, pero ella no tenía respuestas. Tenía las manos del joven alzándola con cierta torpeza nerviosa para cambiar el ángulo de la penetración y después deslizarse dentro de nuevo, inexperto pero impetuoso.

_Tenía que ser con Malfoy_, la censuraba su conciencia. Y Ginny le enredaba los dedos en el pelo rubio y sus dientes se chocaban entre labios y lengua por el violento vaivén, y gemía, alto y agudo, sólo para ahogar la voz, sólo para escuchar la suya y recordar que seguía siendo ella.

_Harry nunca te lo perdonará_, amenazaba. Pero Ginny se pegaba más a Malfoy, movía las caderas instintivamente, jadeando, e intensificaba el beso, rindiéndose al olvido del sexo.

_Te arrepentirás_, amenazó la voz. Entonces Malfoy se descargó y el movimiento cesó con un último gemido ronco. Ginny no alcanzó el mismo placer pero a pesar de ello se sintió fuerte y decidida. Rebelde, desafiante, capaz de todo.

"No me importa", respondió, su cuerpo aún enredado al del Slytherin.

Y la voz de la conciencia, tal vez de la cordura, desapareció para siempre.

* * *

Hubo otras veces, muchas más. Otros encuentros, sin palabras, sin miradas, sólo besos y túnicas de las que deshacerse cada vez con mayor facilidad. Gemidos ahogados, sollozos a medias y delirante fricción.

Daba igual quienes fueran. Daba igual que estuviera tocando a una traidora a la sangre, la última de una familia entera de pobres traidores a la sangre. No importaba que la mayor parte de su casa considerara indigno tocarla, que hacerlo le rebajara como sangre limpia. Que su padre se avergonzaría de saberlo.

Nada de eso importaba. Sólo importaba que cuando se quitaba la ropa dejaba todo su temor, toda su soledad, todo su vacío con ellas, amontonado en el suelo esperando a que se lo volviera a poner. Sólo importaba que cuando la desnudaba, descubriendo porción a porción piel blanca y pecosa, se sentía humano y vivo. Sólo importaba olvidar, con la Weasley sobre él, tocándole y besándole, arrancándole con la yema de los dedos y los labios húmedos y certeros, los recuerdos más dolorosos y puntiagudos. Sólo importaba sentir, justo antes de explotar, justo en el instante en que ya no podía contenerse más, que tenía alma.

Y eso era suficiente.

* * *

La última vez fue diferente. Fue el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ginny sabía que no iba a regresar al colegio, que las cosas se habían puesto demasiado peligrosas. Malfoy sabía que ella no podía seguir en Hogwarts por su propia seguridad.

—No voy a volver —anunció ella cuando Draco ya estaba pasándole los labios por el cuello. Lo hizo así, en ese momento, para no tener que mirarle.

Él se detuvo y guardó silencio por unos largos segundos.

—Lo sé —dijo al cabo, la voz apagada y amortiguada contra su piel. No trató de buscarle los ojos.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, enlazados. Él tenía una mano en su cadera, la otra cubriéndole un pecho. Ella sujetaba un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, la otra mano se aferraba al cuello de su túnica a medio abrochar.

No había más qué decir. No habría más ocasiones. El consuelo y las fuerzas se habrían acabado para siempre después de ese día. Pasara lo que pasara, ganara quien ganara esa guerra, no habría una segunda parte para los dos.

Esa vez todo cambió. Fue más lento y pausado, sin prisas, como si quisieran alargar ese momento hasta el infinito sabiendo que no les quedaban más. Estiraron la curva del placer más allá de lo posible hasta que la línea del sexo se hizo tan fina que esa conexión que habían pretendido que no existía se liberó y les anegó mientras arrojaban sus cuerpos al encuentro del otro. Y cuando ya no pudieron prolongarlo más, cuando todo lo que les quedó fue el sudor frío y esa sensación de debilidad y placer entretejiéndose en todos los miembros de sus cuerpos, permanecieron quietos, casi abrazados, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Después Ginny se levantaría y se alejaría de él. Se vestiría sin mirarle y se marcharía sin decir adiós. Draco tomaría su ropa y se la pondría despacio, abstraído, saboreando esos instantes de escapismo en las últimas reminiscencias de lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando ya no pudiera retrasarlo más, saldría y regresaría a la realidad, hundiéndose un poco más a cada paso bajo su peso.

Lo que había sucedido, moriría con ellos. Nunca lo hablarían con nadie, ni entre ellos. No querrían recordarlo, pero lo harían.

No volverían a hacerlo. Cambiarían sus vidas, cambiarían sus circunstancias, cambiaría todo. Pero su necesidad persistiría.

Los dos, congelados en ese instante, en el último, lo sabían. Draco sabía que se ahogaría cada vez más cuando ella no estuviera, Ginny sabía que languidecería lentamente en la Madriguera, sin él para darle energía.

Pero también sabían que no lo podían cambiar.

Ginny se levantó y se alejó de él. Se vistió sin mirarle y se marchó sin decir adiós. Draco tomó su ropa y se la puso despacio, abstraído, saboreando esos instantes de escapismo en las últimas reminiscencias de lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando ya no pudo retrasarlo más, salió y regresó a la realidad, hundiéndose un poco más a cada paso bajo su peso.

* * *

Nunca pudieron decir cómo empezó, nunca quisieron analizar cómo acabó. Pero siempre supieron que, de una manera inesperada e incomprensible, durante la segunda guerra mágica, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy se mantuvieron vivos el uno al otro.

* * *

Tachán!

He de confesar que el Draco/Ginny nunca me ha gustado (soy de Draco/Hermione y Ginny me es indiferente) he leído muy pocos fics sobre esa pareja y no sabía muy bien por dónde cogerlo, así que esto salió. Como siempre, si alguien lo ha leído le agradecería su opinión :)

Gracias de antemano y felices vacaciones de Pascua :)

Con mucho cariño,

**Dry**


End file.
